


Fear

by hamilsinning



Series: Family [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: All these americanisms hurt my British heart, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Wetting, fear wetting, my phone keeps trying to correct pajamas to pyjamas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamilsinning/pseuds/hamilsinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, please, Papa,” cries Aaron. “Horror films aren’t that scary. I’ll be fine!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

“Oh,  _please_ , Papa,” cries Aaron. “Horror films aren’t  _that_ scary. I’ll be fine!”

James frowns. “Are you sure? I don’t want you having nightmares … you’re too young for this film as it is.”

“I’m twelve,” he protests.

Thomas is also frowning. “Your papa has a point, Aaron. I know you’re not a little kid anymore, but these films are made for adults in mind …”

“I’m nearly an adult,” says Aaron firmly, standing up a little straighter as if it will make him look more grown-up.

But Thomas and James will not be deterred. “Why don’t we watch  _Brother Bear_ tonight and save this film for another time?” says James.

“But I don’t  _want_ to,” whines Aaron.

“Don’t take that tone with me, young man,” says James sternly, but Thomas sighs.

“Let him watch it,” says Thomas. “What harm could it do? Besides, I guarantee he won’t make it past the first half an hour.”

So the three sit together on the sofa, Aaron squished in between Thomas and James, even though he says that he could sit alone. 

Thomas can feel Aaron shaking against him, and he wonders when his son will speak up and admit that he’s frightened. Neither he nor James are afraid of horrors, although James likes the adrenaline. Thomas thinks they’re too repetitive.

Aaron squeaks and buries his head in Thomas’s arm. He can feel the twelve-year-old’s heart beating against him, and unconsciously Thomas shakes his head.

He feels something damp on his leg, and Thomas looks down at Aaron in confusion. The boy is sniffling quietly, trembling in fear. And suddenly Thomas realises what has happened.

“Hey, buddy,” he says quietly, “let’s go and clean up, hmm?”

“I’m scared,” whispers Aaron, and James is drawn to the situation.

“I know,” says Thomas gently as James pauses the film. Aaron gets up and James follows, switching on the light. Aaron’s pajamas are soaking, as well as most of the seat where he was sitting and part of Thomas’s thigh.

“I’m sorry,” mumbles the twelve-year-old, quickly taking hold of James’s hand. “I–I didn’t even know I hadda go until I got scared.”

“Shh, I know,” says James. “Let’s go upstairs and change.”

Aaron sluggishly follows James up the stairs and into his bedroom. Wordlessly James pulls out another pair of pajamas and lays them on Aaron’s bed. “Change and come back downstairs,” he says.

“Papa, wait,” and his eyes fill with tears. “Am I in trouble?”

“I think you’ve learnt your lesson.”

Aaron changes into the clean pajamas and slings the wet ones in the laundry. He shudders. Of all the things he hates, it’s wet clothes. It makes him feel so disgusting and  _childish_.

Quietly Aaron appears in the doorway. The lights are on and there is no trace of his accident. There is an open bag of toffee popcorn on Thomas’s lap.

“We were just going to watch  _Brother Bear_ ,” says Thomas. “D’you want to join us?”

Aaron grins and sits back on the sofa and takes a couple of pieces of popcorn. “That’s my  _favourite_ ,” he says excitedly. The film starts, and both James and Thomas are glad to see their son is grinning throughout. James knows he’ll probably be asleep before the film’s even halfway through, and they’ll probably bring him to bed with them, and that’s okay.

Aaron is much too preoccupied to notice both his fathers’ eyes on him, watching their son with satisfaction.

If he is happy, then so are they.


End file.
